Meowth the Hero
by darkraven2116
Summary: Remember Meowzie? or perhaps Meowzy? However you spell it, she is that meowth that Meowth tried to impress..anyways, this story features her. Although this starts with Ash and Co. the story is really a MeowthXMeowzie fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is set back in the good ol' days of Pokemon, AKA, season 1. I started writing this when I was like, 8, so the first bit may sound a tad younger then the last bit, but it's still awesome, I promise! Comments are greatly appreciated! 3**

Meowth the Hero

"I'm hungry," complained Ash.  
"Me too," added Misty as they hiked through the forest.  
"Good news, guys!" yelled Brock, "I found a perfect place to eat!"  
Ash and Misty ran up and yelled "Finally!" simultaneously.

"Yum!" "This is great!" Ash and Misty were stuffing there faces with food.  
"It's my specialty, Psyduck Corn Chowder!" said Brock.  
"After this, I'm going to search for more Pokemon!" exclaimed Ash.  
"Pika Pika!" agreed Ash's Pikachu.

Meanwhile, as usual, Team Rocket was watching Ash and Co. eat.  
"Meowth, are you sure this is going to work?" asked a teenage girl with long red hair.  
"Of course, Jessie," answered Meowth.  
"How is it going to work again?" asked a teenage boy with purple-ly-blue hair.  
"James, how many more times are we going to have to go through this?" said Meowth.  
"I don't know," answered James gleefully.  
Meowth rolled his eyes. "Well," he said, "When the Twerps walk over here, they will slam against this here wall," Meowth pointed to a transparent wall that had been set up on the pathway, "Then, we will pull this rope and drop this cage," Meowth then pointed to a metal cage that had been suspended in the air by a piece of rope and two trees, "It will fall right on them! Ha!"

"Brock that was great!" said Misty.  
"Yeah Brock, sometimes I wonder how you do it," added Ash.  
"I told you it was my specialty!" stated Brock, as he washed the dishes.  
"Well, it's time to go!" called Ash.

As Ash and Co. walked through the forest, Team Rocket was waiting.  
"Here they come!" whispered Meowth.

"I sure can't wait to earn more badges!" said Ash.  
"Yep, won't be too long untill-" BANG, "Hey, where did this wall come from?" said Misty.  
"Pull the rope! PULL THE ROPE!" Hollered Meowth.  
James and Jessie pulled the rope and the metal cage fell on Ash, Pikachu, and the others.  
"Hey what's the big idea?" Ash asked to no one in particular.  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
"And make it double!" Team Rocket started to chant their motto.  
"To protect the world from devistation."  
"To unite all peoples within our nation."  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love."  
"To extend our reach to the stars above."  
"Jessie!"  
"James!"  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
"Meowth! That's right!"

Meowth reached into the cage and grabbed Pikachu and put it into a bottle.  
"Not you again!" said Ash.  
"Yes, us again, and this time we have Pikachu!" said Jessie in a bragging tone.  
Team Rocket jumped into their Meowth-shaped hot air balloon and started drifting off into the sky.  
"PIKACHUUU!" hollered Ash and he tried to escape from the cage.  
"It's no use trying to get out, Ash," said Misty, wiping her forehead.  
"Hey! I know!" Said Ash excitedly as he reached for a pokeball, "I'll use Bulbasaur!"  
Bulbasaur popped out of it's pokeball, "Bulba!"  
"Bulbasaur, use your razor leaf and get us out of here!"  
Bulbasaur nodded it's head and used it's razor leaf and the bars of the cage instantly broke.  
"Thanks, Bulbasaur, return!" said Ash, "Come on, guys! We have to save Pikachu!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hurry, Hurry!" screamed Ash as he ran up a hill, "We have to save Pikachu!"  
"Ash, your going to fall!" hollered Misty, who was running a few feet behind Ash.  
"Ahh!" Ash did start to fall and he started rolling down the hill. He stopped with a thud as he bumped into a huge basket. Misty and Brock came running down the hill a few seconds after.  
"Ash, are you all right?" said a concerned Misty.  
"Yeah, that was a pretty big tumble," added Brock.  
"Quiet!" whispered Ash, as he put his hand up in the air to stop Brock and Misty from talking more. He peered over the large basket and watched Team Rocket converse. They were all crouched down and in a circle.  
"Now that we have Pikachu we can give it to the boss and make money!" Said Meowth.  
"Millions of dollars!" added James.  
"Will you two keep quiet, someone might hear us!" stormed Jessie.  
Ash jumped up right on cue, "Give me back my Pikachu!" he yelled.  
Team Rocket all jumped up and swung around.  
"And why should we?" asked Jessie, a little taken by surprise, then added to James and Meowth in an angry tone, "Told you someone would here us!"  
"Because, if you don't, you'll have to deal with me!" answered Ash.  
"Oohh, I'm soo scared, the big bad twerp is going to get us!" said James sarcastically.  
"Well you should be scared!" stated Ash, "Bulbasaur, G-"  
"STOP! No Fighting in town!" A Nurse Joy came running to the the battle scene.  
"Town? What?" questioned Ash.  
"Yes," replied Nurse Joy, "This whole area is part of Flowecake Village."  
Everyone looked around. There were no houses or building to be seen. Everyone looked at eachother and shrugged.  
"If you want to battle, at least go to the harbor over the hill," said Nurse Joy.  
"Well, let's go to the harbor then," said Jessie.  
"Yeah! And this time we'll-" Meowth started, but when Team Rocket wasn't looking, Ash grabbed the bottle that Pikachu was in.  
"Hey!" yelled James.  
"Give that back!" cried Meowth, grabbing the bottle too.  
"No! Pikachu is mine!" fought Ash.  
Meowth let go of the bottle and scratched Ash in the face. Ash dropped the bottle and Meowth grabbed it and ran off.  
"Not again!" mumbled Ash.


End file.
